Teenage Dream
by xoxo.magpie
Summary: A story about Ron and Hermione and the events leading up to and including their first time. Oneshot. Fluff. Smut.


Teenage Dream

warning: I do not ship this pair. I detest JK's pairings, normally, I just thought this would fit so well with them and god dammit, I couldn't help myself. but honestly, I've never written them together and I've been writing HP fanfiction for a while now, so, what I'm saying is, we'll see what happens, I guess?

"What're you doing tonight, 'Mione?"

The voice startled me and I clutched the book I had almost dropped a little closer to my chest. Perhaps I should spend less time in the library and more time around people.

"Erm." I lifted a hand and scratched the back of my neck, messing up my already tangled hair. Glancing down to the ground I saw no answers and looked back up to the bright brown eyes of the redhead looking back to me. "Studying, I s'pose. Why do you ask, Ron?"

He frowned momentarily and then shrugged, sticking his hands in his pocket and allowing his shoulders to hunch. "No, nothing. Just wondering, is all. It seems like that's all you really do these days. Actually, er, would you like to..." he had to pause and then he remembered where he had left off, flashing a sheepish smile he shrugged again. "Probably not but, would you like to... hang with Harry and me in the common room? Maybe have a few butterbeers, kick the little ones out, you know, heh, the usual?"

I sighed as I felt what had been building anticipation crash to the ground with his fumble. "Harry and _I_." I corrected, then bit my lip. I'd been trying so hard not to do that lately, but apparently my attempts were futile. "Sorry. Yes. I'd love to, thank you, Ron. I'll see you there, then." And with a nod to the tall redhead in front of me I turned to make my way up to my dorm.

"One more thing, Hermione."

Turning back, I looked at him, expectantly, waiting. "You look... really pretty."

"Oh." Caught by surprise, I blushed and then turned away, rushing up the stairs so quickly I was barely sure he heard the rest of my response. "Thanks."

Butterbeers with Ron and Harry had turned into watching them play wizard chess and reading a book to pass the time (what else was new though, I suppose). It wasn't as though I hadn't tried to start a conversation- I'd attempted to retell a joke that had been overheard from Seamus (and wasn't entirely too crude to repeat) and yet I'd fumbled on the punch line, as usual, and given up any hope of being a competent small talker.. As I decided to turn it in for the night though, something stopped me.

Rather, Ron stopped me. "Hermione, wait. We're sorry, this always happens, doesn't it?"

I couldn't help but nod- an untruthful friend I was not.

"Just, bear with us a little while longer?" Ron pleaded, and before I could respond Harry interjected.

"Actually, mate, she'll have to bear with you. I'm off to bed. You two have fun."

Leaving us alone together wasn't a new stunt of Harry's and I sighed, moving from the armchair to the couch so that at least we wouldn't have to shout to speak to one another.

"I didn't actually think your joke was that bad." Ron murmured, and I frowned.

"How could you not have? I completely fucked it up and-"

"I thought you were funny."

And again, before I could help myself I was blushing like a schoolgirl (though I supposed the comparison was correct and thus my point was made). "Oh."

"That's what you said last time."

"Oh."

"Hermione." he murmured, shaking his head as he slid a little closer to me on the couch. "I can't help it. I always fumble around you. You make me feel..."

I shook my head and lifted a finger to press against his lips. Did I really want to know how he felt? I wasn't sure. I pretty much already did though, it wasn't as if it was a secret. Yet, did he know how I felt?

"Listen for a minute." I murmured, wondering if I was really about to do this. "You make my heart stop... when you look at me like that." I admitted, glancing down and then back up to him, unsure if it would throw him off. Maybe I made him feel like crap and now I'd gone and scare-

My thoughts were cut off by his lips on mine and although it was clumsy, it was new and different and nothing like Viktor it was... enough to make everything around me swim dizzingly out of focus. Nothing mattered except the redhead beside me and my eyes shut, wanting only to feel him. Pulling him slightly he moved and his hands found me, lying me back on the couch and moving overtop, hands trailing down my sides, sending shivers to places that were relatively new to me.

What seemed like years later he pulled back, looking down, looking confused and yet, looking happy. "Do you... really want me, Hermione?"

I nodded slowly, and he smiled, kissing me again though this time for much shorter. "I have to go to bed." He admitted, looking sheepish. "I'm exhausted but... let's do this again tomorrow? And the next night and then every-"

"Just go, Ron."

He blushed and nodded, standing. "Right, right. G'night." And he kissed me again, then on the forehead, and then he was gone.

Wow.

And so it went on like that for months. After Harry went to bed we savored our time together. During the day we bickered and in between arguments often found our bodies pressed together in alcoves or empty classrooms, craving the release that neither of us had yet achieved. There had always been a reason to stop, always been something that had prevented it and then one day, as we fought, something changed.

Glaring at him I shook my head, unsure as to what the argument had been exactly about now, but it couldn't have mattered, could it? "You are just... insufferable!" I exclaimed and instead of fighting back he laughed and stepped closer to me. Couldn't he see that there were people around? Harry, Ginny, even Lavender! "What are you doing?" I murmured under my breath and instead of responding he continued to advance.

"I don't even know what insufferable means." He murmured, and his hands found my waist, he leant over and I smelt peppermint and chocolate and the deep musky smell that was Ron, and he kissed me. This kiss, this kiss was different though. It had something none of the other had, a deepness and need, a wanting for so much more, a yearning that I felt inside myself and it made me shudder, it seemed to be the sign he needed. "But I know... that I want you. Meet me tonight in the room of requirements, midnight sharp."

"Ron! I am not sneaking out to-"

"Trust me, it's worth it."

With the reassurance of 'it's worth it' (not, I might add, very reassuring at all!) ringing in my ears, I deftly made my way through the rest of class that day, trying to keep my mind off the tall redhead without much success at all.

Midnight came and I found myself standing in front of the room of requirements, nerves jumping from me like static electricity. It wouldn't perhaps be a big deal if I were caught- I _was_ a prefect and not to mention the fact that I could have attributed late night studying to be the cause (it wasn't a rarity to find me in the library past curfew)- it was perhaps the thought of what was waiting for me behind the door. Turning the handle I stepped inside and was amazed at what I saw.

The room was decked out, a huge bed in the center, a fireplace and a rug, a couch and, best of all, Ron.

He stepped forward to greet me with a bow and a cheesy smile and then he kissed me and my world was on fire.

"Ron?" I tested, as he began to kiss across my jaw and my ear, causing me to shiver a tad. He mmhmmed and I took that as good enough to continue. "I... want you- tonight. No regrets."

He looked up and his eyes met mine and he seemed to search for a minute. "I love you." he whispered, and although I had been sure I'd be prepared should those words make themselves known, I most certainly was not. My knees went weak and my stomach twisted and turned until I was sure it would burst from my front.

"I love you too." Where the ability to say those words, let alone speak and breathe, had come from I'd never be sure, but they were genuine and his smile was too. Our lips met again, this time with increased passion and in a whirlwind I found myself on the bed in my bra and underwear, Ron in only boxers, looking down at me, questioningly.

I nodded and he pulled my bra off, his hands and lips moving over my breasts, teasing my nipples and causing me to moan softly, hands tangled in his soft red hair. "Ron... stop teasing... I want you, please." I already knew how much he wanted me, I felt it as he kissed me again and pulled off first his boxers and then my panties and as his fingers lightly stroked me, I knew this was it.

Biting my lip, I let one hand rest on his chest, moving it up to hold his shoulder for support. My other hand stayed in his hair and I took a breath and swallowed, nodding. "I'm ready."

"I love you." he murmured again and as our lips met I felt him push into me and then pause when our bodies met. Shifting slightly I shut my eyes and got used to the sensation, whimpering into his lips softly. "Does it... hurt?" he asked, and I could hear him swallow but I shook my head.

"Only a... little. Not that much... Ron... m-move... please. Be gentle."

"I wouldn't dream of being anything else." he murmured, and I felt him slide out and then push back into me and I moaned softly, eyes staying shut to get used to the feelings inside of me. His body was sweaty and so was mine and they moved against each other, skin against skin as he thrust into me over and over. There was nothing like this, I was sure, at least until I felt it. My stomach began to tingle and I could feel tremors in my entire body, down to my ankle.

"Ron... I think... I think..." I began, not too sure what to think. I could hear his breathing increase and realized mine had done so as well, our murmured feelings and soft moans were coming faster and he buried his head in my neck, kissing and licking and sucking.

"Hermione, I'm gonna..." He lifted a hand from my waist and moved it down, rubbing softly over my clit once, twice, and there-!

I came with a cry of his name and felt as he came with me, our bodies grew stiff and he held my arched form against his own. I shook softly as he pulled out of me and lay down beside me, kissing me softly over and over.

"Wow." I managed to whisper looking over to him, my whole being weak and spent as I trailed a finger across his cheek.

"Wow." He whispered back and kissed me again, reaching down to pull the blanket up and over our tired bodies.

"I love you."

"And I, Hermione Grange, love you."

an: alright, I don't normally write these but, I wanted to let you all know that I kind of enjoyed it. I never thought I liked Ron but... maybe I could. I mean. he's kind of like what most people ship Draco as, the guy Hermione bitches at yet is a sweet caring guy under the surface. I know he gets forgotten a lot (and I'm not exempting myself from this) but, maybe, just maybe, I'll show won-won a lil' more love.


End file.
